The present invention relates generally to means for clamping a bearing assembly to an elongated shaft. More particularly, the invention relates to a bearing assembly incorporating an improved arrangement to effect securement thereof to a shaft.
Bearing assemblies are often designed to be quickly attached to a shaft. Typically, the bearing assembly is first slipped along the shaft to the desired position. Once there, the inner ring of the bearing assembly is secured to the shaft utilizing one of various clamping techniques.
A common clamping technique involves the use of a tapered adapter having a tapered outer surface. Such an adapter defines an axial bore for receipt of a shaft therethrough and further defines a radial slot extending along its length. A bearing assembly having a receiving bore with a tapered inner surface is situated about the tapered adapter. The bearing assembly and the tapered adapter are forced axially into one another. As a result, the tapered adapter is closed around the shaft. Further movement of the bearing assembly along the tapered outer surface achieves a press fit between the various components.
Generally, bearing assemblies utilizing tapered adapters have been commercially available in two general types, a pull type and a push type. In the pull type, threads are defined on the tapered adapter adjacent its lesser diameter end. A lock nut is tightened onto the threads to "pull" the tapered adapter into the shaft bore of the bearing assembly. One exemplary pull-type adapter is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,306, issued Apr. 30, 1991 to Martinie and incorporated herein by reference.
A limitation of this design is the large cross section required to accommodate threads situated at the lesser diameter end of the tapered adapter. In addition, this design has often been difficult to disassemble. Specifically, a lack of a convenient means to remove the bearing from the adapter has frequently resulted in destruction of the bearing during removal. This has resulted in lost equipment service due to the long removal time, as well as costs associated with any destruction of the bearing.
The push type adapter also has limitations in practical service. Specifically, this design has often required a special shoulder against which the bearing is abutted on one side. Further, threads are typically defined about the shaft for receiving a nut abutting the tapered adapter on the other side. As the nut is tightened, the tapered adapter is "pushed" into the shaft bore of the bearing assembly. Another nut must generally be provided to remove the adapter from the bearing assembly and shaft. It will be appreciated that the special features of the shaft in this design contribute to considerable expense in manufacture and service.